A Troyella Story: Life Is Incomplete Without You
by DancerChic56789
Summary: An affair, turned into secret love after meeting again on a train? Is that possible! Troypay then Troyella
1. Train ride

* * *

Don't own anything!

Gabby's POV:

I sat writing, when i felt the seat next to me move. I looked up to see a hot guy, sitting there with glasses and a baseball cap on.

"Um, excuse me, why the glasses? It's eight thirty at night?" I asked.

"Oh, well I'm kinda hiding.' he said.

"Ok...." I said officially freaked out.

"No! I'm not a criminal, just hiding from papparazzi." he said and took off his glasses.

"Troy?" I asked.

"Gabby?" he asked. I smiled and hugged him.

"It's been so long!" I said.

"I know, how are you?" he asked.

"Good, I actually just one an award for a book I wrote." I said.

"I heard, you must have known I won the championship?" he asked.

"Of course, congratulations!" I said.

"So.. um have you dated anyone?" he asked.

"Yea, a few peopl, no boyfriend now though, you?' I asked.

"Um, actually I'm engaged, to Sharpay." he said.

My world cracked, the last glimmer of hope I had was broken. I smiled.

"Oh, congratulations." I said.

"Thanks, the wedding's in two weeks, you could come if you like?" he said.

"I'll have to check my schedule." I said. Then the train pulled up and we swapped numbers, I stood up and quickly left, tears already in my eyes.

Two days later, Troy hads called and we had agreed to meet for dinner.

"Hey!" I said and hugged him. We walked in and sat down.

About an hour later, we were finished, we decided to go for a walk.

"So how are things going for your wedding?" I asked.

"Great, but I can't help and feel sad sometimes, like somethings missing." he said.

"Oh thats too bad." I said, then I looked at him and...

Hope you enjoy! review!


	2. UhOh what are we doing?

* * *

I looked into his eyes and...

He kissed me, with so much passion, i just couldn't believe it. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't stop. He let go and whispered something about his apartment. I nodded and grabbed his hand. We ran, ditching the car.

We got into the apratment and I couldn't have asked for a more pleasant, nut unprotected night.

A week passed since that night, Troy and I were still secretly getting together, Sharpay obviously didn't know.

My doorbell rang and I ran to answer it.

"Hey." he said and kissed me. I smiled and pulled my top off.

But suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked. "Oh, hey Shar!" he said and my face fell.

"We're gonna have to push back the wedding? Why?" I heard something about parents not being able to make it and he hung up after that.

"What's worng?' I asked as we sat on my couch.

"I can't marry her Gabs. Not if we continue doing this." he said and I frowned.

"I know, but how are you gonna tell her?" I asked.

"I don't know!" he said and put his face in his hands.

"Well, who do you love?" I asked.

"I love you gabby! You know that, I've loved you since the day I saw you at the ski lodge! I can't marry Shar. But do you know how bad it would look if we broke up, and then suddenly your in the picture?" he said and sighed.

"Babe, you gotta tell her." I said as I placed a hand on his back.

"Let's just forget about it and go on to tonights festivities." he said adn I smiled kissing him and falling back on the couch.

I woke up and looked at the clock, 8:30. SHIT! Troy was still here at 8 am.

"TROY!" I yelled as I pulled my jeans on from last night. "Wkae up! You gotta get home!" i said as he stirred.

"Huh? Oh SHIT!" he yelled and scrambled to get ready.

"Bye love you!" I called as he ran out the door.

"Love you too, I'll tell her tonight!" he said and I smiled. knowing how much he loved me.

Ok, review! Thanks!


	3. It's Off

I sat in my bathrom, that same day, throwing up. No, Icouldn't possibly be...

The doorbell interupted my thoughts.

"Come in." I said as I put away my mess.

"Hey Gabby." Taylor said as she and her husband Chad sat down.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as I got a bottle of water.

"Not much, just bored so we figured we'd stop by. Baby Jamie's at her Grandma's." Chad said. Baby.

"Ohh!" I said and thought about maybe telling them. No! Now way!

"So, we're going shopping today for baby number two." Taylor said and patted her five month pregnant stomach.

"Oh, ok." I said, "Do you want me to come?" I asked.

"Yes, please! I need your opinion." Taylor said and Chad chuckled.

"Shut it Mr.!" I said and we all laughed.

"Okay, so you'l come?" Chad asked.

"Sure, let me go put on some decent clothes though, be ready in ten. Make yourself at home." I said and ran to my bedroom, to fine the pregnancy test lying on the floor. I picked it up. Two lines, wonder what that meant. I knew I didn't have time to find out. I threw on some jeans a pink shirt and a lime green hoodie and was off.

"Troy?" I asked, we were sitting on my couch watching a movie. "Have you told Shar yet?" I asked.

"No, she wasn';t home today, why?' he asked.

"Ok..." I said and took a shuddering breath, "I'm pregnant." I said flat out.

"Pregnant?" he asked quietly, "With a baby?"

"No Troy with a pumpkin! Of course with a baby!" I said and he smiled.

"Sorry, Gabby, that's great! I kno we aren't ,arried but... oh shit, Sharpay." he said.

"Yea." I said and he sighed. "We gotta tell her." I said as his phone rang.

"Hey Shar." he said, "Could you meet me at Garden Green Restaurant?" he asked.

"Yea sure." I heard in response.

"Ok, Gabby get ready, here we go." Troy said as he hung up.

Twenty minutes later, we stood, waiting for Sharpay, when she walked in her mouth dropped.

"GABBY!" she squealed and hugged me, i knew she wouldn't be happy in a minute.

"Shar, wait." I said as I grabbed Troy's hand and she noticed.

"Sharpay, I'm sorry I just can't do this. I love Gabby, I can't marry you." Troy said.

"What?" she said tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry the wedding's off." he said, she threw the ring and stomped off.

"I'll get you Montez, I don't know how, I don't know when, but I'll get you." she yelled and ran out.

I looked at troy and we both had wide eyes.

Thanks review!


	4. IRB and MMB are here!

I sat on my bed, six months pregnant, trying to tie my shoes.

"Oh! Forget it I'm wearing sandals!" I said and threw the shoe.

"God, babe someone upset!" Troy said as he tied his shoes.

"Yea! I can't reach my feet!" I said and pouted.

"It's okay, you still are perfect." he said and I picked up a pair of sandlas and slid them on. We were goint to see Chad, Taylor, their three-year-old daughter Jaime, and one-month-old son Riley.

"Hey guys! Hey little one!" Taylor cooed at my stomach.

"Don't confuse the little one, she won't know who her mommy is!" I said and we all laughed.

"Have you guys thought of names yet?" Chad asked.

"We like Isabella Rose and Mason Markus." Troy said as we sat on the couch.

"Ooh! Those are pretty." Taylor said as she brought in some lemonade and iced tea. "Jaime, Auntie Gabby and Uncle Troy are here!"

"So how about a wedding, you guys thought of that?" Chad asked.

"Not really, all the excitment of the baby and drama with Sharpay, well it keeps you from thinking about that stuff." Troy explained.

"I do wanna get married though." I said as the baby kicked.

"Ouch!" I said and everyone laughed, "Don't laugh it hurts!" I said and she kicked harder. "Oh yea, so you kick harder!" I said and walked to the kitchen.

Three months later...

Troy's POV:

I thought my hand was gonna fall off from all the squeezing. "PUSH GABS!" I yelled and she screamed in pain as she pushed, then the sound of a cry filled the room.

Gabby's POV:

I pushed and the sound of my baby filled the room.

"Congratualtions, it's a... boy. Wait, there's something coming!" the nurse yelled.

"GABBY PUSH AGAIN!" the doctor said, twins how the hell did they miss that.

I pushed with all my strength, and then two more times like that after.

"Congratulations it's a... girl." the nurse said and I smiled, two babies, with only stuff for one!

"Okay, Gabby we've go two little ones Im gonna have to run to the store...." Troy started.

"We can ask Chad, right now be a daddy!" I said as the placed our babies in our arms.

Soon I was cleaned up and in another room, with our babies, Isabella Rose and Mason Markus.

"Hello, little Bella." I said as I fed our daughter and Troy fed Mason.

"They're beautiful Gabby, Troy." Taylor said as she picked up her three month old.

"Thanks." Troy and I said at the same time. Chad had agreed to get us our furniture and was doing that right now. After they finished eating, we put them in the nursery for the night then, suddenly it went dark.

Thanks review!


	5. NO!

"TROY?" I yelled as a girl ran through the hall.

"Gaby, Bella and Mase!" he said as the lights turned back on. He ran to the nursery and I followed, a bit slower though.

"Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez, I suggest you don't go in there, some children were taken..." a nurse said, but i broke out in tears.

"Bella, Mase gone!" I said as I stared at two empty cribs.

"SHARPAY!" Troy yelled as he ran out side.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGGTGTGT

A month had passed since the hospital incident and no one had seen my babies. I was a nervous wreck and the news had become international. We knew Sharpay had them, as she had left us a note telling us the babies would be ok, just never returning to us. But each day, i cried and cried and cried.

One day the phone rang and I answered it, hoping it would be the answer to my prayers.

"Hello?" I said in a weak voice.

"Hey, Ms. Montez, it's the police station, we think we've found your babies." I heard a detective say.

"Really, we'll be right down." I said and called for Troy, we sped to the PD and arrived ten minutes later.

"We've tracked Miss. Evans to right here. We can be there in twenty minutes." the said as I smiled. We left for the drive, and arrived at a clearing twenty minutes later.

"Ok, be quiet, we can see her car right there, she may have weapons though." the police officer said and I waited patiently.

"MAM GET OUT OF THE CAR WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" the officer yelled and a bullet went through the air.

"NO!" I heard someone yell.

OOH! Who got shot! Review and you'll find out!~Lindsay!!


	6. Will you

The bullet hit her, and my life was shooken up.

"Ms. Evans has died." anm officer told us.

"MY BABIES!" I yelled and pulled my one month olds out of the van.

"Bella Mason!" Troy said as we cradled our babies and the laughed. We drove home and that night our babies slept in the nursery, quietly and peacefully.

I opened my eyes and walked to the nrusery to pick up my twins, who were now six months old.

"Mornin Bella, morning Mason." I said as I grabbed them and walked downstairs to make breakfast.

:Morning." I heard someone mumble and two arms wrap around my waist.

"Mornin!" I giggled after truning around and kissing him.

"Hey, tonight you and me dinner. Taylor and Chad said they'd babysit." he said as he grabbed the bottle.

"Okay. Sounds good, we haven't been out in months." I said as we both took a bottle.

"Hey baby Bel." Troy said as he fed her.

"Mason..." I cooed and he smiled through his bottle.

"Maybe we should start them on solid food, mashed?" Troy asked.

"Maybe, that's an idea." I said. As Mason drained the last of his bottle, I placed him in his walked and troy and i sat down to enjoy our breakfast.

"So where do you wanna go tonight?" Troy asked.

"I dont know, how about Italian?" I asked as I sipped my coffee.

"Okay, sounds good." he said and called to make reservations.

7:30 That Night:

"Reservations under Bolton!" Troy said and they sat us at a cozy little table for two.

We ordered and started to talk, after dinner, we ordered one desert and it came out.

I looked at the frosting and noticed the words 'Gabriella Marie Montez, will you...'. I looked at Troy who was holding a ring.

"Marry me?" he asked down on one knee.

Review!!


	7. Wedding Fever

"YES!" I squealed and he put the ring on my finger, it as simple yet beautiful.

"I love you." Troy said.

"I love you too." I said and we kissed.

That night we returned home, to two sleeping children and a happy couple to know we were finally engaged.

"Troy I want lilav and white." I said looking through color sketches the next day.

"Whatever you want babe." Troy said as I picked our wedding designs.

Three months later...

Taylor and I were out dress shopping, my wedding was in two months, two weeks, and two days.

"Oh my god! Taylor I love this." I said looking at a strapless white gown, trimmed in lace with beads and a tight waist. "It's perfect!!" I said and tried it on.

"I love it, and we found the perfect bridesmaid dresses." she said motioning to the three dresses on the rack.

I smiled and thought to my nine moth old twins, and my beautiful fiance and how perfect my life was, but not for long...

Sorry, i kno it's short but it was late and I was tired! Review!


	8. My OhNo Wedding

I have realized I forgot a disclaimer on the last few chapters so just letting you know: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

"I can't do it!" I said. I looked at myself in the mirror, the day I had always fantisized about as a teen was finally here, I thought back to the time Troy and I had talked about our future, the second week during the summer before senior year.

_Flashback:_

_I sat in Troy's arms looking out over the water of the ocean, smiling and laughing. He looked at me and kissed me passinately, after what seemed like forever we pulled away._

_"Hey, Troy I have a question." I said as I turned to face him._

_"What baby?" he asked wrapping his arms around me._

_"Where do you see yourself in ten years?" I asked._

_"Sitting in a big house, with five kids and a beautiful wife, named Gabriella Marie Bolton." he said and I giggled._

_"Really?" i asked._

_"Yes, and we will love our lives, we'll be perect. We'll have kids, oh and a dog. I can see it now. And I'll be in the NBA and you'll be an author." he said and I giggled again._

_"I like that a lot." I said and kissed his perfect lips._

_"I love you." Troy said._

_"I love you too." I said back and we kissed again. _

_End Flashbck_

"Gabby of course you can! You love him you've fantasized about this since the day you met him!" Taylor said as she picked up my nine month olds and placed them in the wagon that they were using to go down the aisle. I sighed and tickled Bella and Mason and listened to them laugh.

"I can do it, I know. I just am so nervous." I said as Chad walked in.

"Don't worry Troy's freaking out too. But now, it's time for you two lovely ladies to take your places." Chad said. I kissed Bella and Mason's forheads and walked into the lobby and hooked arms with my father. My two sisters, Analee and Amelia lined up, along with my maid-of-honor Taylor. My children were pulled dow the aisle by Taylor's daughter Jaime, then it was my turn.

I hooked arms with my father and walked down the aisle, looking at the man I loved, and was about to get married at 24 years of age. (finally i tell you how old they are sorry about that) I smiled at my father and kissed his cheek and we walkked down. He handed me over to troy and I smiled at him as he took a seat near my mother.

We said our vows, and traded rings and finally the pastor said, "You may kiss the bride."

Troy caught me in the most passionate kiss ever. I kissed back and finally we pulled apart, I smiled and he took my arm as we each grabbed one of our babies and walked dow the aisle.

Then suddenly...

BOOM!

OOOH!! What happened? I know!!! Alright next chapter is coming, I decided to end this story on chapter 10 and there'll be a sequel!! Thanks!!~DancerChic


	9. A year Later

Don't Own Anything Thanks!

"DADDY!" I yelled as I heard him hit the floor.

Troys POV:

Hours Had Passed since her dad went into surgery. Her and her mom and sisters sat, crying, all we knew was that the bullet had grazed his lungs. I sat with my sleeping twins on each arm and my wife on the next chair, slowly calming down.

"Mrs. Montez, Mrs. Davies, Mrs. Bolton, and Miss. Montez?" a doctor asked as he came out.

"These four!" I said as they rose and I stood as well.

"We have some news, please step into my office." Dr. Anderson said.

"Is he ok?" Marie Montez asked.

"Please let my daddy be okay." Analee Davies said.

"This can;t have happened at my wedding!" gabriella said.

"Guys let him talk." said Amelia the youngest of the three girls.

"Your husband, father, father-in-law, grandfather has slipped into a coma, we don't think he'll make it the night, please say good-bye and decide if you want to take him off life support or not." the doctor said and the girls broke down crying. They decided on not letting him suffer and all went to say their good-byes.

Three days later after a wake and funeral, Gabby and I were going on our honeymoon. She was mouring, but was still trying to forget.

"Gabby, you sure you wanna go now?" I ask as we arrived at the airport.

"Yea, I just need to get away for a while." she said and grabbed our luggage, Chad and Taylor were watching the twins.

"Ok, let's go." I said. About three and a half hours later we were in Hawaii and were heading towards our resort.

"Hey this place is romantic." Gabby said as she sat on the bed in our suite.

"Yea." I said and smiled flirtaciously. I kissed her, which turned into made-out and then, pulled her shirt off. The week had already begun.

Three months later...

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bella and Mason, happy birthday to you." we all sang. "YAY!"

"Dada? Take?" Bella asked as I cut the cake.

"Yea Bella, cake." I said and Gabby came up behind me.

"My babies alreadyy a year old!" Gabby said and smiled as she wiped frosting off Mason's hands.

"Sents?" Mason asked.

"Presents later Mason. Why don't you guys go outside to play?" I said as I watched Analee take the other kids out.

"OK!" they said and ran off.

"A year already Troy! I cna't brlieve it! A year what did it hold for us. Us meeting again, an affair, a break-up, a get together, a pregnancy, twins, a kidnapping, a shooting, a death, an engagment, a wedding, another shooting, another death, and a birthday!" Gabby said and i kissed her nose.

"And I loved every minute of it, even the sad parts." I said.

"Me too. So I was wonderign, where do you see us in ten years?" Gabby asked.

"In a big house, with five kids and a dog, and I'll be an NBA star and you'll be a author and we'll love our lives." I said, remebering that day on the beach.

"You remebered!" she said and I smiled.

"Of course I did, those were tha happiest days of my life." I said and she kissed me quick, yet tenderly.

"Troy, I love you." Gabby said.

gabby, I love you too." I said and we kissed, for just the right amount of time, not to long, not too short, but perfect.

And with that we went outside and I sat with my friends and family, what life could hold is surprising, i thought. And all in all, I loved trains.

There it is, I'm gonna put out and epilouge and then a sequel after that!! Thanks!!~ DancerChic


	10. Epilouge

I Dont Own Anything

About four years later...

Gabby's POV:

"It's my babies frst day of school!" I said as I got into the car and we drove off. "You guys are getting so big!" I cried.

"Gabby, calm down, you're gonna wake up Ava." Troy said motioning to our slepping tow-year-old.

"Sorry." I whispered.

We arrived at the school and went to the office.

"Hi, Isabella and Mason Bolton." Troy said as I balanced Ava on my hip.

"Mommy, look there's Jaime. And there is Auntie Taylor and Uncle Chad and Riley!" Mason said as Troy got there info.

"Mase, your in room 102, Mrs. Knowle and Bella room 104 Mrs. Keliniton. Hey guys." Troy said as we walked to Chad and Tay.

"Riley's in room 102." taylor said.

"So is Mason. Hey Bella, look theres our neighbor Leila, maybe she'll be with you." I said.

Soon, when both the kids were settled in their rooms, we left.

I smiled and thought of how perfect my life was, but frowned when i remebered that when life is perfect, something always ruins it.


End file.
